Daughters of the Mauraders
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: The Mauraders each have a daughter they never knew about. A/U
1. Chapter 1: Summary and Meeting the Girls

Daughters of the Marauders 

**Summary:**

Each Marauder had one daughter, though he did not know about her. The daughters were named after the elements, and sent to live with James's father (whom everyone thought was dead), to protect them from Voldemort.

Flame Potter: James and Lily's daughter, Harry's twin sister. Because Harry and Flame were born in a Muggle hospital, Lily had the doctors say she died, though she had James's father come and pick Flame up from the hospital. Born on July 31st. Phinox Animagi. Nickname is Feathers.

Breeze Black: Sirius and a girl named Karla's daughter. Breeze's mother was good friends with Lily, and heard her plan and did the same. Born August 1st. Eagle Animagi. Nickname is Talons.

Moss Pettigrew: Peter and a girl named Jen's daughter. Moss's mother was Karla and Lily's best friend, and her mother was told by Lily where her daughter had gone. In an effort to keep her safe, she sent her daughter with her best friends daughters. Moss is not a traitor, unlike her EVIL father who got the Potters killed.. Born on August 2nd. Squirrel Animagi. Nickname is Checkers.

River Lupin: Remus and a girl named Janelle's daughter. River's mother was Karla's little sister, and was told by Karla what she planned on doing to keep her daughter safe, and her mother did the same. Occasionally called Bree. Born September 1st. Frog Animagi. Nickname is Croaker.

**A/N: Chapters with be in different points of view, normally Flame, Breeze, Moss, or River's. I will tell you at the beginning of each chapter. Please review if you read. Even if you hated it. I don't mind harsh criticism or Flames (ha-ha).**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters, but, I do own Flame, Breeze, Moss and River. And their mothers. I am not making any money off of this**.

**Chapter one: Letters**

**Flame's POV**

"What's for breakfast?" I asked sliding into my chair and the table.

"Cereal, because, Flame, it was _your_ turn to make breakfast this morning" Breeze Black replied glaring at me.

"Come on Bree, be nice it's my birthday," I pouted.

"Flame Potter, I made the last meal you were supposed to" she replied sighing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAME!" Moss Pettigrew yelled running in and hugging me tightly.

"Can't… Breathe…." I gasped for a breathe.

"Oops, sorry Flame!" she let go, her moss green eyes looking at her feet.

"Hey, Checkers, it's fine" I smiled.

"Good morning Elements" River Lupin walked in yawning, her brown hair a mess.

"Morning Water" I said. Sometimes, when we felt like it, we call each other by the element we were named after, I was Fire, Breeze was Air, Moss was Earth, and River was Water. But when we addressed each other as a group we were _always_ the Elements.

"Happy birthday Feathers"

"Thanks Croaker" I smiled.

"Fine morning, is it not girls?" My grandfather asked walking into the large, spacious kitchen.

"Good morning Grandpa Potter" we chorused.

"Happy Birthday Bright Flame" Grandpa had nicknames like that for all of us, Bright Flame, Dark Moss, Light Breeze, and Clear River.

"Thank you Grandpa" I said giving him a hug as four barn owls came through the open window.

River and Moss ran toward them. "Flame, Breeze, it's the Hogwarts Letters!" Moss said excitedly.

River opened hers. "Wow" she muttered.

I walked toward one of the owls that had been un-claimed by the others. "This one's yours River" I walked to the other one.

_Flame L. Potter _was written on the envelope. I opened the letter.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September first you will be expected to board the Hogwarts Express. The train will be leaving at eleven o'clock._

_Your supply list is attached._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts._

"I can't believe we get to go to Hogwarts this year!" Moss squealed.

"_Neither can I!" River exclaimed._

"_I wonder who will be there?" Breeze asked looking into space._

"_I hope I'm in Gryffindor!" I said._

"_I really like the idea of Ravenclaw" River mumbled._

"_So you'd rather be smart than brave?"_

"_Any day Flame" She smiled._

"_I like the idea of Hufflepuff" Breeze mumbled._

"_So, you like the idea of being boring?" I asked._

"_No! Hufflepuff are very interesting! They're nice, and stuff"_

"_Stuff? Wow. What about you Moss? Let me guess, Slytherin?" I asked, angry._

_Moss looked at her feet, "I was reading past Sorting Hat songs in a book, and it said that Slytherin make friends fast"_

"_Yeah, and they are also evil"_

"_You don't know that!"_

"_Come on girls, stop your bickering. We must go school shopping" Grandpa said._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Longbottoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter two: Meeting The Longbottoms in Diagon Alley**

**River POV**

**I hated it when the girls fought. It felt wrong. I mean, we grew up like sisters. Breeze and I go along better than Flame and Moss, but Breeze and I were related by blood. Our mothers were sisters. All of our fathers were best friends. Grandpa Potter told us about our parents often. My mother was Janelle Lean, and Breeze's mother was Karla Lean. Flames mother was Lily Evans/Potter, and Moss's mother was Jen Carrel.**

**When we arrived at Diagon Alley through Floo Powder, we were not speaking to each other. As we walked toward Gringotts Bank, Grandpa Potter recognized a friend of his. "Hello Mrs Longbottom" he said formally. **

"**Hello Mr. Potter" she replied, "Have you met my grandchildren Neville and Phantom?"**

"**I don't believe I have" He answered, and I noticed two dark haired children bickering behind Mrs. Longbottom.**

"**Neville, Phantom, meet Mr. Potter" she said.**

"**Hello sir" Neville said and the girl, I guessed she was Phantom rolled her eyes.**

"**Mrs Longbottom, Neville, and Phantom, meet my granddaughters Flame, Breeze, Moss, and River" Grandpa Potter said.**

**I smiled, and Flame tossed her red hair over her shoulder, Moss ignored them, and Breeze said, "Hello"**

"**I didn't know you have granddaughters" Mrs. Longbottom said.**

"**They're adopted" Grandpa Potter replied. Mrs. Longbottom nodded,.**

"**Grandpa Potter, may I go to the book store?" asked Breeze.**

"**Yes, you may" he nodded.**

"**May I go with her?" Neville asked looking at his grandmother, "I'd like to see if they have a new book on plants"**

**Mrs. Longbottom nodded.**

"**How are Frank and Alice doing?" Grandpa Potter asked.**

"**They're doing okay, for their condition anyway" she said, looking a little sad.**

**I looked at her curious. Grandpa nodded. "Well, we will be on our way, River, will you go wait in with Breeze please?"**

**I nodded, and walked to the book store Breeze had gone in.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explosions at Olivanders

**Chapter three: Explosions at Ollivander's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**RIVER POV**

"Breeze, River, let's go," Moss came up to us.

I sighed putting down the book I was reading. It was called _Potions and Whatnot . _Potions was one of my favourite subjects, besides Defence Against the Dark Arts. We walked out and I followed her to where Flame and Grandpa Potter were waiting.

"Ready to find your wands?" he asked.

"Duh," Flame said.

Breeze nodded.

"Okay?" Moss said nervous.

"Alright" I replied. We walked to the little shop that was Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"I'll be right out" someone called from the back room.

There was one rickety old chair in the room and Grandpa Potter sat in it.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all, first time shopping for wands? I thought so. I don't recognize you. Well who would like to go first?"

We all looked at Flame. "Me, I guess," she mumbled, and adjusted her red hair so her lightning shaped scar was hidden.

We didn't really know how she got her scar, only when it happened. Grandpa Potter and Flame liked to keep it secret. We all have our secrets. Mine is my father is a werewolf.

The rest of us didn't care. Flame was Flame.

"Okay, come and stand over here," he pointed.

Ollivander handed her a wand. Flame pointed it at the flowers, on a desk (bad idea Flame) and the flowers caught fire.

"Oops," she grinned.

"Guess it's not that one…"

This went on for quite sometime, Flame broke a desk, a window, three shelves, and set fire to a stack of papers.

In the end she had a nine and three quarter inch, cedar, Phoenix feather wand.

"Breeze's turn!" Flame announced.

"Oh great," she mumbled, and stepped forward.

After about a half an hour, Breeze had a six and three quarter inch wand, with a center of Unicorn Hair,.

Next was Moss. She had the first wand she was given. Chestnut, fifteen and five eighths of an inch, Dragon Heartstring.

"Kay River, your turn," Moss smiled nicely.

I stepped forward, nervous, as Ollivander handed me a wand. The desk exploded. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" I shrieked. "I can't believe I did that!"

Ollivander sighed, but handed me an other wand. I held it in my hand, and I felt… it was really hard to explain. Warm, but cold at the same time, and many feelings contradicting each other.

"Oak, with unicorn tail core, seven and a third inches," the wand maker said.

I smiled.

Once Grandpa Potter paid for the wands, we were on our way to Flourish and Botts.

We walked around the shop, and I looked at the list of books, about three minutes in.

"We need _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One;_ by Miranda Goshawk, _A History of Magic_ -"

"We get is River, we need a lot of books," Flame rolled her eyes.

I looked down at my feet. "I figured knowing the books we need will help."

"Oh, Riv, don't be upset!" Breeze wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"It's fine Breeze. Don't worry," I replied.

"What potion book do we need?" Moss asked. "I'll look for those."

"I'll look for transfiguration!" Flame announced.

"And I'll find Defence Against the Dark Arts," Breeze said.

"Moss, you find _Magical Drafts and Potions, _Flame find _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _, Breeze find _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, and I guess I'll find everything else," I said. That

I'll have to find _A History of Magic; The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One; Magical Theory; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi; _and_ Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them._

"How about we split the rest in half, River?" Grandpa Potter asked.

"Sure," I smiled. "I don't mind finding them all, but if you wish, we could."

He looked at the list over my shoulder. "I'll find _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_, and _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._"

I nod, and set off to find _A History of Magic; The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One _and _Magical Theory._

I headed off to the right of the front of the shop. I walked with my hand running along the spines of the books, reading the titles. _Hogwarts; A History_, _Why Are Muggles Different?, The Housewife's Book of Cleaning Spells._

Ah ha! _A History of Magic_! I grabbed four copies, one for each of us. Now I just have _The Standard Book of Spells; Grade One_ and _Magical Theory_.

"Do you need any assistance, Miss?" an employee walked over, and asked.

"Can you point me in the direction of the books a First Year at Hogwarts would need?" I asked.

"They're in the front, that's where all the Hogwarts texts are."

"I must have missed them. Thank you," I said, turning to go back towards the front of the shop.

I collected the texts, and waited for the others to return. While I was waiting, I picked up the book I was reading earlier, _Potions and Whatnot. _It was meant for older witches and wizards, but I have always read books above my age level. I have been reading novels since I was seven. Once, out of pure boredom, I read the dictionary from cover to cover, and when I was finished, I read a French-English dictionary.

Flame walked over, carrying four books, followed by Moss. "River, why do you insist on reading? It's a waste of time."

"Flame, dear, I enjoy reading. It is not a waste of time, it's simply a good way to educate yourself," I replied as Breeze walked over.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

Now that went on for quite sometime, until Grandpa Potter joined us.

"Grandpa, is reading a good way to educate yourself?" Flame asked.

"Yes," Grandpa replied, and I stuck my tongue out at Flame.

"Ha ha, I was right!"

All Flame did was roll her eyes.

**: A/N: I know it took a long time but I tend to be a slow writer. I'm trying really hard. And Riv, is pronounced how you pronounce River, but with out the Er. **


End file.
